Relay Talk ?
by Choi Heewon
Summary: Benarkah yang dikatakan Kibum di Super Junior Relay Talk untuk Siwon? Bad Summary! Comback With Sibum ! Happy Reading All!


Relay Talk? Jinjjayo?

Author: Miracle 7-3

Cast: Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon SJ and other

Genre: Romance, Yaoi(?), Gaje(?)

Rated: T-M (!?)

Warning: Gaje, OOC, OOT, Aneh, NC pastinya! Hohoho~ *evil laugh*

Diclaimer: FF ini milikku…

Summary: Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Kibum di Super Junior Relay Talk untuk Siwon?

Happy Reading!

Super Junior sedang menjalankan Schedule mereka ditengah malam yang dingin. Mereka mengunjungi salah satu acara tv untuk mereka. Sebut saja acara "Super Junior Relay Talk" disini Super Junior member akan berbicara tentang member lain dan akan memberikan surat untuk member yang dibicarakan tersebut.

Yah…. Disinilah mereka berada. Ditengah lokasi Syuting yang padat akan kerumunan Kru, terdapat seorang Namja yang tengah bersmirk(?) ria sambil menatap sebuah kertas. Ani, lebih tepatnya saat membaca sebuat tulisan.

"Kim Kibum To Choi Siwon"

Ya, namja iti bernama Kim Kibum. Snow White dari Suju ini tengah bahagia bisa berbicara tentang Hyung-nya itu pada semua orang (yang menonton acara itu). Namun ia masih menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Hei, ia terkenal pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Masa iya Image nya hancur hanya karena berbicara tentang Choi Siwon seorang?

Dan lagi, dia agak kesal juga. Sejak dibagikan kertas itu, Siwon jadi suka senyum-senyum sediri. Siapa sih yang akan dibicarakan oleh Siwon? Kibum yang penasaran melihat kertas itu sekali lagi. Dan wajahnya langsung murung seketika…

"Choi Siwon To Kim Heechul"

"Huuffftttt…." Kibum menghela nafas. Sudah ia duga. Jika sudah menyangkut Heechul, Siwon akan sangat antusias. Kibum merasa cemburu. Tentu saja, sejak awal dia terlihat tertarik akan karisma seorang Choi Siwon. Hei, kalian jangan salah lihat. Walaupun banyak skandal member Suju dengan Yeoja cantik, namun dengan tanda kutip, itu 'salah'. Yah kalian mengerti lah maksudku.

Dan Kibum sepertinya tahu bahwa Siwon lebih tertarik pada Heechul ketimbang dirinya. Dan ia tak mau terlalu percaya diri bahwa Siwon akan 'melirik' dirinya. Kibum tak mau terlalu berharap. Dan lagi, ia tak tahu apakah keluarga Choi memperbolehkan anaknya berpacaran dengan namja?

"Kim Kibum. Ayo sebentar lagi kau _Take_" kata salah seorang Kru pada Kibum. Yang dibalas anggukan serta dehem-man(?) oleh Kibum.

**Kibum P.O.V**

Aku berjalan ketempat pengambilan Scene. Hmmm yah lumayan nyaman. Kulihat Siwon Hyung tengah mengobrol dengan Heechul Hyung juga Hankyung Hyung. Huuhhh~ pasti selalu begitu! Entah kenapa dadaku sakit melihat mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Untung ada Hankyung Hyung disitu. Kalau tidak, kupastikan ponselku retak lagi….

"Kibum-ah, Waeyo?" Kata Teuki Hyung sambil menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku yang agak terkaget menengokkan kepalaku kesamping melihat Teuki Hyung yang tampak sumringah.

"Ah, aniyoo Hyung…" Kataku pada Hyung tertuaku di Suju ini.

"Cemburu, oeh?" Kekehan Leeteuk Hyung terdengar ditelingaku. Ne, hanya Hyung-ku yang satu ini yang tahu perasaan tertarikku akan Siwon Hyung. Waktu itu aku dalam keadaan mabuk tanpa sengaja mengajak ngobrol seseorang tentang Siwon Hyung. Dan yah untung orang yang kuajak bicara adalah Leeteuk Hyung. Kalau tidak, aku tak tahu harus gimana.

"Ani Hyung…. Ada Hankyung Hyung ini…" ucapku masih dengan wajah _Stoic_ andalanku.

"Eiiii… kau ini. tak apa.. Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu Kibum-ah..~" Sepertinya ia sedang menggodaku. Aiiishhh Tuhan…

"Leeteuk-ssi! Saatnya kau _Take_!" kata manager Hyung. Ahhh terima kasih Tuhan. Ia berpamitan padaku dan langsung pergi. Entah kenapa aku lagi ingin sendiri. Tapi memang aku selalu memilih sendiri daripada berbaur dengan member lain. Dulunya aku juga sering mengobrol dengan Heechul Hyung. Namun entah kenapa sekarang itu jarang terjadi.

"Kibum-ah…" panggil sebuah suara yang sudah aku tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan. Lalu kubuka lagi. Dan detik iti dia sudah berada di depanku dengan Joker Smile andalannya. Oh dia Joker Smile? Aku Killer Smile ^_^

Kutunjukkan Killer Smile ku, dan kulihat senyumnya seperti senyum orang Salah Tingkah. Eh?

"Kau yang kebagian membicarakanku yah?" Kulihat ia menaikkan alisnya. Eh? Kenapa dia begitu? Apakah kepalanya baru terbentur benda keras?

"Hei? Kau tak baca kertas itu Hyung?" Tanyaku bercanda. Kulihat dia tertawa. Ahhh tawa khas nya itu. Memuat hatiku nyaman dan jantungku berdebar.

"Hehehe~ tentu saja aku baca Kibummie! Dan yah… aku senang kau yang membicarakanku. Bukan Duo Eunhae yang pastinya akan berbicara yang macam-macam…" ia tertawa lagi dan aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Yahh.. aku juga senang sih. Aku bisa membicarakan tentang Heechul Hyung…." Tertawanya terhenti. Dan tubuhku menegang seketika. Aishhh kumohon jangan membicarakan ketertarikanmu pada Heechul Hyung di depanku Siwon…

"Menurutku, dia orangnya amat Easy Going. Dan yah terlalu temperamental. Menurutmu bagaimana Kibum-ah?" tanyanya padaku. Oh Tuhan aku harus bicara apa!?

"Dia Cantik…" Gumamku keceplosan.

"Ye?" Aduh Kim Kibum! Kau Bodoh!

"Ne, Dia memang cantik Kibum-ah. Lebih cantik dari Yeoja malah…" eh? Aku tak salah dengar. Maksudku, ia sepertinya benar-benar tertarik akan Heechul Hyung. Hei Kim Kibum! Sadarlah!

"Eung.. Hyung! Aku ingin ke toilet dulu yah…" Aku langsung kabur dari situ. Ku berjalan cepat kearah Toilet. Dan segera kupandangi wajahku didepan cermin. Dan kulihat wajahku memucat.

"Disini.. disini sakit sekali.." Kataku sambil memegang dadaku sebelah kiri. Kuremas pelan. Dan yang kurasakan malah semakin sakit. Aku harus bagaimana !? apa aku benar-benar sudah menyukai dia? Kumohon itu tidak terjadi! Aku tak mau menyukai seseorang yang menyukai orang lain! Ani! Aniyo!

"Besok aku harus ke gereja…." Gumamku pelan. Hahhhh~ Tuhan bisakah kau hentikan rasa sakit di dadaku ini!?

**END KIBUM P.O.V**

**Hee P.O.V**

Tak berapa lama kini saatnya Kibum ambil _Take_. Ia terlihat begitu santai duduk di sebuah Sofa yang didepannya terdapat kamera. Juga dibelakangnya, tepat disuatu meja terlihat Siwon yang tengah menulis sesuatu untuk Heechul.

Kibum memandang nanar 'Surat' yang akan dia berikan untuk Siwon nanti. Kalian tebak saja isinya. Pernyataan cinta? Oh rasanya tidak. Tapi entah kenapa ia gugup sendiri layaknya orang ingin melaksanakan Olimpiade Dunia.

"Kibum-ssi, kau siap? Tanya Sutradara-nim pada Kibum yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum.

"Ya! Siap semua! Kamera? Rooling!? And.. ACTION!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! CUT!" Titah Sutradara-nim. Yang sekaligus menghentikan kegiatan Kibum. Kibum menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. Menengok kebelakangnya dan melihat Siwon tengah mengangkat kedua Jempol tangannya. Kibum tersenyum Sumringah. Lalu segera keluar dari lokasi Syuting, setelah berpamitan oleh semua member dan kru untuk mencari udara segar. Lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin melihat Scene yang satu ini. Scene Siwon dengan Heechul….

'Aku benci aku yang seperti sekarang….' Batin Kibum nelangsa. Sungguh ia seperti yeoja ABG yang tengah jatuh cinta pada namja yang tak mungkin berpaling padanya. Bedanya dia sudah cukup umur dan dia bukan Yeoja. Dan sekali lagi, Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas nya. Lelah, sedih, galau dan kecewa menjadi satu di benaknya.

"Aku butuh Soju…" Gumam Kibum lalu mencari toko minuman terdekat. Siapa tahu bisa menemukan Soju untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Tak berapa lama ia menemukan sebuah toko minuman. Lalu ia segera masuk dan memesan satu botol soju. Setelah pesanannya sampai, ia segera minum Soju tersebut. Ia begitu lelah. Ia begitu kalut akan pikirannya tentang Siwon. Saat keadaan seperti ini pun ia masih terbayang-bayang senyum sang Gesture Man, tertawanya, kekehannya, wajah seriusnya, dan lain-lain. Tak sadar 2 botol Soju habis diteguknya.

"Soju satu!" kata salah seorang namja (sepertinya) yang tiba-tiba langsung duduk dihadapan Kibum. Kibum yang tertegun segera mengucek-ngucek matanya dan memeriksa siapa orang didepannya.

"Heechul Hyung…"

"Anyeong! Dongsaengku! Kau sudah mabuk oeh?" Sapa Heechul ramah sambil mengacak sayang rambut pendek Kibum.

"Ishhh! Aku tak mabuk! Kau tahu kan Hyung aku juga lumayan tahan dengan minuman seperti ini!?" Kibum menggoyang-goyangkan Botol Soju kedua-nya yang sudah setengah kosong. Heechul menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya heran.

"Hei Kim Kibum! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" Kata Hecchul sambil meneguk sedikit soju miliknya.

"Waeyo? Ada yang salah dengan Scene ku tadi?" Tanya Kibum mulai serius. Namun masih terlihat agak lunglai. Factor meminum Soju terlalu banyak mungkin. Atau lelah karena pikirannya yang benar-benar kalut akan namja bernama Choi Siwon itu?

"Ani….. itu sudah sangat bagus.." Heechul menaruh gelas Soju nya.

"Lalu ada apa Hyung?" Kibum menautkan alisnya. Heran.

"Kau menyukai Siwon Aniya?"

**BRRUUUSHHHH!**

Kibum yang tengah meinum Soju menyemburkan Soju nya kearah sampingnya. Jika kearah depannya, akan diyakinkan(?) nenek sihir akan bangkit kembali(?).

Heechul memandang Kibum aneh. Dan Kibum menyadari tatapan tersebut. Masa bodoh dengan Image nya sekarang. Ia benar-benar kaget. Bagaimana bisa Heechul Hyung-nya mengetahui hal itu?

"Hei! Tak usah kaget begitu! Aku sudah menyadari gerak-gerikmu tahu! Sudah akui saja!" Heechul menggerak-gerikan gelas soju nya tak jelas.

Kibum hanya terdiam.

"Nih kuceritakan yah! Siwon itu sebenarnya juga tertarik padamu!"

**UHUUUKK UHHUUKKK!**

Dan sekarang, Kibum tersedah ludahnya yang kaget segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Kibum sayang. Lalu Heechul tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hei, yang aku katakan itu jujur seratus persen! Yahhh memang kelihatannya dia mengejar-ngejar aku. Aku tak mau narsis! Tapi sebenarnya Siwon begitu agar bisa melupakan perasaannya padamu.." Kata Heechul mulai serius. Kibum tersentak. Mengapa?

"Wae? Kenapa dia ingin melupakan perasaannya itu?" Tanya Kibum. Berharap bahwa Siwon takkan menghapus perasaan itu jika benar Siwon menyukai dirinya.

"Ia bercerita padaku. Waktu kita pemotretan, kau sedang bertemu seorang namja tinggi dan tampan. Siwon tak sengaja melihat saat ia sedang ingin membeli camilan di toko tempatmu dengan namja itu berada. Dan maaf Kibum, waktu Siwon ingin menghampirimu, ia melihat namja itu mencium keningmu lembut. Dan mencium kedua pipimu. Lalu menoel-noel dagumu.

Siwon bilang dia marah, kesal, cemburu dan sangat sakit. Mungkin Kibum sudah memiliki kekasih. Pikirnya. Lalu Karena patah hati, ia segera berlari dan tiba-tiba menubrukku dan Hangeng. Dan ia bercerita dengan berlinang air mata. Aku sedih melihatnya. Dan akhirnya aku ga kuat melihat dia seperti kehilangan selera hidup begitu. Dan sekarang aku sudah menyampaikan semua padamu.." cerita Heechul panjang lebar.

Kibum terdiam. Ia memikirkan perkataan Heechul, plus mengingat-ngingat siapa namja yang diceritakan Heechul. Dan ia tersentak kaget ketika mengingat siapa namja itu.

"Rick!" teriak Kibum tiba-tiba. Membuat Heechul yang sedang terbengong ikut tersentak kaget.

"Yak Kim Kibum! Kau mau membuatku jantungan oeh!?" Bentak Heechul. Dan Kibum masih terus saja terkaget.

"Itu Rick Hyung!" Kibum bergumam tak jelas.

"Hah!? Rick? Nuguya? Aku tak kenal…" kata Heechul sembari meneguk Soju nya. Tiba-tiba dipintu masuk, ada Leeteuk dan Kangin yang memasang tampang khawatir.

"YA! kalian disini ternyata! Kami sudah mencari kalian kemana-mana tahu!" Bentak Leeteuk tak jelas.

"YA! ayo cepat kalian kembali ke lokasi syuting!" tambah Kangin saat melihat Kibum yang lunglai tengah membayar Soju dan Heechul yang masih memegang gelas Soju nya. Kibum dan Heechul lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, tempat Kangin dan Leeteuk berada.

"Ne! Appa! Oemma!" Kata mereka berdua kompak. Sontak wajah Leeteuk memerah. Namun Kangin malah menampakkan wajah bingung.

"Ishhh dasar aneh! Ayo Teuki Hyung! Kita segera susul mereka!" Ujar Kangin lalu menarik tangan Leeteuk. Sontak wajah Leeteuk tambah memerah dan lebih memilih ditarik oleh Kangin daripada terlihat wajahnya yang bersemu bak tomat merah yang siap dipanen^^

***^HEE^***

"WE ARE SYUPEO JUNI-"

"Ooooeeoooo~!"

"CUT!"

"Gamshahamnidaaa~" Ucap semua member Suju kompak. Akhirnya syuting mereka kali ini selesai juga. Terlihat para kru yang berlalu lalang di lokasi untuk membereskan barang bawaan. Sedangkan member Suju sendiri memilih langsung ke mobil dan pulang kerumah masing-masing dan juga ke dorm.

'Kibum kelihatan aneh….' Batin sang Gesture Man, melihat Kibum, sang pujaan hati terlihat resah dan gundah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Sejak pengambilan Scene dirinya dengan Kibum selesai, ia menghilang begitu saja. Dan saat ia kembali dengan Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Heechul, ia seperti dalam keadaan mabuk. Yang jarang terjadi bahkan tidak mungkin terjadi pada Kibum yang sangat kuat minum. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang ga terlalu kuat dengan minuman beralkohol tersebut.

"Ku ikuti saja dia ke apartement-nya…." Gumam Siwon sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia menyetir sendiri mobil itu, sama seperti Kibum. Mobil nya melaju perlahan mengikuti Mobil Kibum yang sudah duluan melaju. Ia takut Kibum kenapa-napa karena ia dengar dari Shindong tadi bahwa Kibum habis meminum 2 botol Soju. Kayaknya Shindong tau dari Heenim deh.

"Kim Kibum… jangan membuatku khawatir!" Siwon kesal sendiri jadinya. Ia amat sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kibum. Entah kenapa setelah Siwon bertekad menghilangkan rasa tertariknya pada Kibum, perasaan itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ya Choi Siwon Kita benar-benar menyukai Kim Kibum ternyata.

Mungkin kita Flashback dulu untuk kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuat Siwon kita ini patah hati….

**FLASHBACK**

**Siwon P.O.V**

Haaahhh~ pemotretan ini membuatku lelah. Aku benar-benar merasa stress dengan pekerjaanku yang sangat padat. Tapi ini sudah jadi kewajibanku. Aku juga kan yang lebih memilih pekerjaan ini daripada menjadi penerus appa?

Ahhh~ aku haus. Kulihat Prince manager, ia terlihat sibuk sekali. Padahal aku ingin memintanya membelikan minum plus camilan untukku. Kenapa tidak aku saja yang membelinya?

"Hyung! Aku membeli camilan di Minimarket sebentar ya!" teriakku pada Managerku. Dan ia membalasnya dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya keatas. Akupun mengangguk dan segera pergi dari situ dengan penyamaran seadanya.

Aku berjalan mencari Mini market terdekat. Sambil berjalan pikiranku kalut dengan seorang namja cantik pencuri hatiku. Dialah Kim Kibum. Namja berkulit seputih salju itu yang telah menarik perhatianku sejak dahulu. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya. Kebanyakan orang-orang menganggapnya Sombong, Dingin, dan pendiam. Tetapi itu salah besar. Kibum orang yang baik, ramah, dan pemalu. Makanya ia lebih memilih menyendiri daripada bergabung dengan Hyung-Hyungnya.

Aahh~! Disitu ada Mini Market! Aku segera mendekat. Namun langkahku terhenti melihat seorang, ani dua orang namja tengah tersenyum sambil mengobrol di depan Mini market tersebut. Dan salah satu namja itu adalah Kibum, Namja yang kusukai. Tapi, kenapa mereka begitu intim? Dan Hei! Jauhkan tangan nakalmu dari dagu Kibum-**KU **Namja jejadian! Dan He-hei…. Kenapa kau mencium pipinya!? Kenapa… kenapa kau mencium keningnya!? Sakit… rasanya sakit… siapapun tolong aku! Dada ini…. rasanya sungguh sakit!

Aku segera pergi. Aku tak mau menerima resiko akan terkena penyakit jantung. Saat aku kembali member Super Junior memandangku heran. Mungkin karena mukaku yang kusut dan mataku yang memerah. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Ohh aku tak sengaja melihat pantulan wajahku dicermin tadi.

"Ya! Siwon-ah! Kau tidak jadi membeli camilan oeh?" Tanya Prince Manager padaku.

"Ani…" Jawabku singkat.

"Hyung. Kibum ada dimana?" tanyaku kepada Prince Manager.

"Heumm…. Dia tadi meminta _Break_ sebentar karena ingin bertemu seorang namja asing…" Kata Prince Manager sambil memegang buku Schedule milikku. Seketika jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Berarti, namja itu benar KIBUM!

Kutengokkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri. Kulihat di ujung koridor Hankyung Hyung dan Heechul Hyung yang tengah mengobrol. Aku segera berlari kearah mereka. aku langsung menabrak mereka berdua sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"YAK! Choi Siwon! Kau cari mat-"

"Hyung…."

"ti….."

Wajahku berlinang air mata. Heechul Hyung dan Hankyung Hyung terlihat kaget.

"Wonnie-ah! Waeyo!?" Tanya Hankyung Hyung setengah berteriak. Aku langsung menyuruhnya untuk diam dengan menaruh jari telunjukku dibibirnya.

"Akan kuceritakan. Kumohon kalian mendengarkan dan jangan menertawakannya…."

Dan, mereka berdua mendengar ceritaku sampai akhir…

**FLASHBACK END**

**HEE P.O.V**

Siwon terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan pikiran yang kalut akan Namja bernama Kim Kibum. Dan tak terasa ia sudah sampai di Apartement yang ditempati Kibum. Ia melihat mobil Kibum terparkir rapih dihalaman gedung itu. Dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan pergi menuju apartement Kibum.

Dengan tidak sabar ia berjalan cepat ke Apartement Kibum. Setelah sampai didepan pintu apartement Kibum, ia mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan dan keberaniannya ia mulai mengetuk pintunya. Tak mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Siwon mengetuknya lebih kencang. Terus menerus sampai beberapa menit ia berhenti karena mulai capek dan tangannya memerah. Masih memikirkan rasa sakit ditangannya, tiba-tiba pintu didepannya terbuka. Dan Siwon membelalakan matanya ketika melihat penampilan Kibum. Kibum pun juga terkaget melihat Siwon ada di Pintu apartementnya. Kenapa Siwon bisa kaget?

Lihat saja penampilan Kibum! Rambutnya yang basah, Wajah yang berkeringat, Singlet yang amat sangat pas ditubuh mungilnya, juga Hot Pants yang ketat dan pendek membuat paha putih mulusnya kelihatan jelas dimata Siwon. Siwon meneguk saliva nya dengan susah payah.

"Siwon Hyung… ada apa kemari?" Tanya Kibum seadanya. Siwon tak menjawab. Ia terus memandangi bibir Kibum yang memiliki sedikit celah. Siwon jadi ingin merasakan manisnya mulut Kibum.

"Hyung? Waeyo?" Tanya Kibum sekali lagi. Namun tetap ia tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Ya! Hyung! Waemmppphhtttt…!" Kibum terkaget. Ketika mulutnya disumpal oleh sesuatu. Kenyal, lembut, tipis, dan basah. Itu Bibir Siwon!

"Emmmhh….." Desah Kibum saat Siwon menjilat permukaan bibirnya. Kibum mulai terhanyut akan ciuman Siwon. Ia pun mengerti lalu membuka belahan bibir sexy nya. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, saling mengecap. Entah apa rasanya. Hanya mereka yang tahu.

Karena Hidup manusia perlu bernapas, keduanya melepaskan tautan mereka dengan sangat terpaksa. Siwon memandang Kibum Intens dan begitupula Kibum.

"Kibum-ah…."

"Ne… Hyunghh?" Kibum merasakan tangan Siwon merambat ke Pantatnya…

"Ugh!"

"Bercintalah denganku…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungghhh…" Kibum melenguh, mengerang, mendesah karena permainan Siwon yang membuatnya bagai terbang dilangit. Sungguh ini benar-benar nikmat. Kibum terus mengikuti permainan Siwon. Ranjang Kibum agak berdecit karena gerakan Kibum yang terus menggeliat dibawah tubuh Siwon. Siwon yang sudah dilanda naps uterus menerus mencumbui tubuh Kibum.

'Aku.. aku rela Hyung… Aku rela.. memberikan semua yang aku punya untukmu…' Batin Kibum sambil melihat Siwon yang sedang menyusu padanya.

"Emmmmhhhh…."

'Bahkan jika harus memberikan keperawananku padamu, aku rela."

"Ugghhh…" Lenguh Kibum saat Siwon meremas Kejantanannya.

'Aku takkan menyesal (mungkin) jika kau menjauhiku atau meninggalkanku setelah ini…' Kibum terus membatin.

"Aaanngggghhh!" Siwon, memasukkan 'milik' Kibum kedalam mulutnya.

'Mungkin, ini pertanda bahwa, aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi Hyung…"

"AAARGGGHHH! HYUUUNG!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam 'bermain', Siwon dan Kibum nampak kelelahan. Rambut Siwon yang panjang nampak lepek. Sedangkan Tubuh, dan Wajah Kibum memerah karena Letih. Siwon masih terlihat menarik ulur oksigen sehabis klimaksnya tadi. Sungguh ini pengalaman Bercinta yang paling nikmat yang pernah ia duga. Setelah beberapa menit ia baru tersadar akan keadaan nya dan Kibum sekarang.

"Ki-Kibum ah! Mian! Mianhae!"

"Ah.. ani Hyung.. Gwenchana. Bisa kau minggir? Aku ingin tidur. Lelah." Wajah Kibum terlihat datar. Dan itu membuat Siwon takut.

"Kibum-ah…"

"Minggir Hyung!"

"Kibum-ah dengarkan aku dulu!" Sergah Siwon.

"Kau perlu menjelaskan apa hah!?" Kibum nampak marah.

"Aku ingin…."

"Apa Hyung!? Kau ingin aku menjadi Partner Sex mu!?"

"DIAM KIM KIBUM!"

Kibum bungkam. Ia melihat manic mata Siwon yang menatapnya dalam. Sungguh mata itu, mata yang membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku. Ini hanya ku ucapkan sekali dan tak ada pengulangan…" Tegas Siwon. Kibum menelan ludahnya.

"Saranghae…"

CUP!

Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum kilat lalu segera bangun dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan. Ia berencana ingin pulang. Mungkin Kibum takkan pernah menerimanya karena Siwon yakin Kibum sudah punya pacar.

"Kajimma…" Kibum memeluk Siwon dari belakang. Siwon tersentak. Ia diam mematung merasakan pelukan hangat Kibum.

"Nado…. Nado Saranghae…" Ucap Kibum malu-malu. Siwon tersenyum. Lalu membalikkan badannya. Dan membawa Kibum tertidur kembali di ranjangnya.

"Lalu? Pacarmu bagaimana?" Siwon bertanya.

"Pacarku siapa Hyung?" Tanya balik Kibum pada Siwon.

"Yang tempo hari menoel-noel dagumu itu.." Siwon langsung cemberut mengingat kejadian itu. Yang membuat Kibum tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Itu Rick Hyung! Dia temanku di Amerika! Aku tahu dia memang suka padaku. Tapi aku tak menganggapnya lebih dari teman…" Kata Kibum tersenyum manis. Siwon pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau mencintaiku kan, Kim Kibum ?." Siwon bertanya.

"Tentu saja Choi Siwon…." Ucap Kibum tulus.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, ayo lanjut Ronde berikutnya…" Seringai pervert Siwon terpampang jelas di depan Kibum.

"Ishh! Aku menyesal! Kau pervert hyunghh~!"

"Anghh…. Ahh… uugghhh….."

Dan yah… terus berlanjut samapai esok pagi^^

**NEXT DAY…**

Super Junior sedang melakukan latihan Dance terbaru mereka. dan yah sepertinya 11 member SJ sedang memandang aneh Siwon dan Kibum yang terlihat lebih dekat dari biasanya. Padahal waktu melakukan Syuting SJ Relay Talk kemarin, mereka agak canggung. Heechul dan Hankyung hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aacieeciee~ udah ada yang Jadian nih! Traktirannya mana dong~?" Goda Heechul pada Siwon dan Kibum. Membuat Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hyung!? Jadi mereka sudah jadian!?" Shindong kaget. Heyyy Dong dong oppa kaget ni yee…! *digampar

"Tentu saja. Dan itu berkat Heenim dan aku! Jadi kalian berdua harus traktir kami berdua !" Hankyung bersemangat.

"Heiii! Kami Juga minta lah kalo kayak gitu!" Kata Donghae lebih lebih semangat.

"Isshhh apan sih!? Ga jelas banget kalian…" Bohong Kibum pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Tapi Hyung… sepertinya Traktiran kita berlipat dua, bahkan tiga…" Kata Eunhyuk. Membuat HanChul, SiBum, Shindong dan Donghae bingung.

"Maksudmu Hyuk?" Tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"KANGTEUK DAN YEWOOK SUDAH JADIIANN~~ SIBUM JUGA~~ YEIYYY!" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil lompat-lompat bak Monyet ga dapet pisang(?). yang disebut namanya langsung salah tingkah.

"MWO!? YA! KALIAN SEMUA!?" Tunjuk SiBum, Hanchul, Shindong, dan Hae pada Yewook dan Kangteuk. 2Woon hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk mereka. dan Ryewook dan Leeteuk yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"YAAA~!"

Dan yah.. sepertinya ini awal yang baik untuk mereka semua. Tinggal nunggu HanChul dan HaeHyuk jadian kan?^^

**FIN^^**

Anyeoongg~ Hee balik bawa FF aneh bin ajaib! -_-" Heewon pengen banget bikin Sibum dan akhornya kesampean juga. NC nya kupotong karena aku masih polos! (/.\) *bohong

Mianhae ya FF "Setelah Suju Vakum" aku buat Discontinue. Itu benar-benar terpaksa. Hee ga tau mau gimana nasib tu FF. mau Hee biarin aja apa Dihapus Hee gak tau :'(

Yahhh Doain aja yah Hee punya ide yang bagus buat lanjutin tu FF yang "Awkward" abizz -3-.

Makasih yang udah Review disetiap FF Hee. Walau sedikit tapi itu berguna bgt buat nambah semangat Hee^^. Oh Ya Hee Minta Kritik, Saran dan pesannya yah buat FF ni karena ni FF pertama yg Words nya sampai 3k+ dalam OneShoot. Maaf kalau Hee punya kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun…. Tlng dimaafkan!

Soo?

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**HEE**


End file.
